


Mustn’t Touch

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anime, Awkwardness, Brother-Sister Relationships, Card Games, Drabble, Duelling, F/M, Flowers, Het and Slash, Ikebana, Love Stories, Love Triangles, Loyalty, M/M, Multi, Ninja, Pining, Poetic, Romance, Sacrifice, School, Secret Crush, Stalking, Twins, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A drabble focusing on Ranze and Sogetsu Gakuto’s mutual adoration for Ohdo Yuga.
Relationships: Ohdo Yuga/Ranze, Ohdo Yuga/Sogetsu Gakuto, Ranze & Rinnosuke (Yu-Gi-Oh!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Mustn’t Touch

Mustn’t Touch

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Pairing: Yuga/Gakuto/Ranze triangle.

Summary:

A drabble focusing on Ranze and Sogetsu Gakuto’s mutual adoration for Ohdo Yuga.

* * *

What Gakuto brought to the stage, Ranze playacted in darkness and shadow.

Gakuto stuttering incoherently when Yuga merely explained to him how his Roads functioned, Ranze mirrored that plight upon herself.

The disruptiveness of Gakuto letting Yuga distract him from his Student Council work, Ranze let Yuga’s brilliant image distract her from hers.

His sister was of the belief her peeks around corners were stealth as a kunoichi. Rinnosuke got a laugh observing Ranze and their commander fumble protocol.

For two logic-valuing honours students to be confounded by illogical love!

But a flower’s beauty was its transience.

Ensuring the President’s well-being outranked satisfying the Vice President’s fancies.

After all, Etoranze served Yameruler. Oniwaban supported Sogetsu-style.

The job of the kuroko was to be the Sogetsu-style Duelist’s hands and feet.

Ranze couldn’t dance into the light and undermine Gakuto-sama’s slow, steady breakthroughs with Yuga-san.

It was improper form.

No, no. She mustn’t touch.


End file.
